Pasarella
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: Relato de un evento de Halloween


_Konbawa!_

 _Aunque con algo de retraso, les vengo a dejar este fic que nace en el topic: Digimon: Tamers, Frontier, Savers Xros Wars y Universe del foro Proyecto 1-8, con el tema de:_

 ** _¡El terror de Halloween!_**

 ** _Escritura libre_**

 _ **Pueden escribir lo que quieran, completa libertad), PERO debe estar incluida la siguiente frase sí o sí "**_ _ **Y echó a correr, sin más. No se dio la vuelta y tampoco se preocupó, por un instante, de saber el paradero de sus compañeros. El deseo de vivir era más fuerte que otra cosa**_ _ **".**_

 _ **.**_

 _No les entretengo más, pasen y lean esta pequeña aventura, recordado que Digimon Tamers no me pertenece, sólo los puse en una situación distinta a la usual, je._

 **.**

 **Pasarela**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Todo había sido idea de la señora Makino, como buena diseñadora y modelo, su casa patrocinadora organizó un desfile con motivos de Halloween en una conocida plaza comercial y ella sugirió que también colaboran adolescentes y todo porque quería que su hija participara.

Como otras tantas veces, al enterarse, Ruki se negó sin pensarlo siquiera; ella se mantenía firme a la idea de no seguir los pasos de su madre, pero tampoco podía negarle algo cuando la mujer comenzaba a sollozar.

—… Está bien, lo haré— se resignó

—Gracias, Ruki, por cierto, ¿crees que Jeri y los demás quieran participar?—

Y así fue como, en este momento, todos estaban a escasas horas de que comenzara el desfile y como el 31 caía en lunes, el evento se realizaría el domingo 30, en el centro comercial más popular de su ciudad, con varios asistentes y con la promesa de que sería televisado pues era un evento donde la gran modelo Rumiko Makino participaría.

Ruki había sobrellevado todo eso sin problemas puesto que no era la primera vez que se sentía obligada a apoyar a su madre en ese tipo de eventos y, para bien o para mal, sus amigos le harían compañía en esta ocasión.

—Gracias por invitarme, Ruki— Jeri se veía emocionada, ambas estaban en los vestidores empezando a transformarse para el desfile —estoy nerviosa, espero hacer todo bien— admitió

Al escucharla, Ruki sonrió e intentó animarla.

—Lo harás muy bien, Jeri, practicaste mucho… y gracias a ti por venir y apoyar la loca idea de mi madre—

—Somos amigas, Ruki, claro que te ayudaré— sonrió, la pelirroja regresó la castaña mientras recordaba unas cosas.

—¡Señoritas, es casi la hora!— llamarón desde la puerta del vestidor.

Ruki no sabía cómo decirles a sus amigos, sólo los había invitado a una reunión en su casa y fue allí donde su madre les contó todo y sus amigos aceptaron; Takato fue convencido por Hirokazu mientras que Jenrya declinó la oferta debido a que ya tenía planes con su familia y no sabía la hora en la que se desocuparía.

Y aunque no lo dijo, Ruki lamentó eso; lo único que le dijo fue que no le parecía justo que los dejara solos en ese momento y que hubiera sido divertido ver al serio chico en un disfraz, pues no podía decirle que esa idea había sido uno de los motivos por los cuales ella había aceptado… y el pequeño cambio en su expresión fue notado por su madre. Aun así, la pelirroja se sentía contenta de que Jeri estuviera con ella, a pesar de tener personalidades tan distintas, Ruki había formado una muy buena amistad con la niña de la marioneta.

Todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado y la hora del evento se acercaba, aun cuando Ruki se ponía el vestuario sin mucha emoción.

Ya cambiados, los chicos se reunieron en una pequeña sala improvisada donde les darían recomendaciones de último momento y, en lo que el mánager de la Sra. Makino llegaba, Ryo imitaba las acciones de su personaje: Frankenstein, caminando con los brazos al frente como si fuera un zombie; Hirokazu procuraba caminar sin tropezarse con las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo de momia; Kenta, como buen hombre lobo, aullaba no muy fuerte porque Ruki lo veía molesta, ella usaba un vestido negro con destellos en blanco, personificaba un ángel caído con aureola y alas negras incluidas.

Jeri se veía en el espejo con alegría, ella vestía de bruja y, aunque no estaba muy desarrollada, lucia muy bien su figura, al menos ante los ojos vampíricos de Takato que la veían con fascinación.

Poco después llegó la madre de Ruki junto con el mánager y aclararon alguna que otra duda. El evento estaba por comenzar y los chicos caminaron para tomar sus respectivos lugares.

El momento de la pasarela adolescente llegó, Ruki estaba al final de la fila, lo que le daba un algo de tiempo para observar el desfile que Ryo comenzó, Ruki quiso saber cuántas personas estaban y las reacciones de las mismas ante el andar zombie de su rival en el juego de las cartas y entonces reconoció a algunas compañeras de su clase; chicas con las que no trataba mucho pero que no sabía de quién era hija ella y, lo peor de todo, Ruki solía criticar los eventos como en el que estaba participando.

Dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, mientras que, Hirokazu comenzaba su presentación, no dijo nada _y echó a correr sin más, no se dio vuelta y tampoco se preocupó por un instante de saber el paradero de sus compañeros. El deseo de vivir era más fuerte que otra cosa._

Sus fuertes piernas la llevaron hasta el vestidor, cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella, no pensaba salir por nada del mundo, ser vista por sus compañeras en dicho evento significaba para ella morir de vergüenza y su orgullo no le permitiría eso, mientras tanto Kenta hacía lo posible por verse más feroz que tierno con su disfraz.

Los minutos pasaban y Jeri hacía gala de su gracia natural, mientras que Ruki se rehusaba a dar señales de vida pues ya se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia y la estaban buscando.

Un sonido se escuchó dentro del vestidor, ella se sobresaltó y no evitó pegarse más a la puerta cuando vio un bulto blanco caminar hacia ella.

—¡Ruki, eres tú!—

Al escuchar la voz, la reina Digimon la reconoció.

—¿Shiuchon?—

—Sí ¿me ayudad? Me atoré en el vestido—

La más pequeña de los Lee también estaba contemplada para el desfile pero tampoco había confirmado su asistencia; Ruki procedió a ayudarla con su vestuario.

—Listo. Veo que llegaste a tiempo. Me alegro—

—Sí, corrí mucho— la pequeña estaba emocionada —¿Me veo bien? ¿Asusto?—

—Sí, me asustaste hace rato—

—¿Vienes por mí?—

—¿Eh?—

—Tu mamá me dijo que iba a mandar a alguien por mí—

Al escucharla, la pelirroja se preocupó, no podía dejar sola a la pequeña pero tampoco quería regresar al escenario y mientras, Takato comenzaba su presentación luego de respirar hondamente para calmar sus nervios.

—Vamos, Ruki, ya casi seguimos nosotras— Shiuchon tomó la mano de Ruki y la jaló

—Espera, Shiuchon, yo no sé si pueda hacerlo—

—¿Por qué no?—

—… me da vergüenza— fue sincera, no sabía por qué pero a los chicos Lee no podía mentirles

—Pero te ves hermosa, mucha gente te va a querer—

—Por eso mismo—

—¡Arriba del escenario tú serás la reina!— intentó animarla, Ruki sonrió comprendiendo la intención de la pequeña

—Tienes razón, en este momento, nosotras mandamos—

Ruki tomó la mano de Shiuchon y ambas caminaron rumbo al escenario. Takato finalizaba su acto haciendo una sorpresiva y elegante reverencia al público, la cual ganó muchos aplausos.

Originalmente, Ruki seguía del castaño pero aún no se sentía preparada, por tanto, Shiuchon tomó la iniciativa y corriendo llegó al escenario, su personaje era un fantasma y con el largo vestido corría mostrando el vuelo de su ropa.

Cuando su presentación terminó y cruzaron su camino, Ruki le habló.

—Tú eres la reina Shiuchon— la pequeña sonrió —¿Jenrya no vino?— la menor dudó en responder y al tiempo que corrió lejos de Ruki sólo le dijo "Shiuchon no sabe", Ruki no la entendió pero ese acto le ayudó a relajarse y entró al escenario.

Se detuvo en el centro del mismo, estaba todo en silencio y la luz era tenue, dio un vistazo rápido a donde se encontraban sus compañeras, vio que ellas ya la habían reconocido y estaban sorprendidas; Ruki cerró sus ojos, había olvidado sus pasos y se asustó pero entonces sintió que alguien se paraba detrás de ella y la jalaba consigo, ella no dijo nada, sólo abrió los ojos y con sorpresa reconoció a Jenrya en su disfraz de demonio.

Su actuación fue un poco más seria y consistía en pequeños pasos de vals liderados por Jen donde se representa como un elegante demonio corrompía a un bello ángel.

La presentación duró poco más de cinco minutos pero tuvo un recibimiento contundente.

Poco después, los participantes agradecieron al público su asistencia y finalizaron la pasarela con unas cuantas fotografías grupales.

Después de esto, se realizó una fiesta en casa de Ruki como premio y agradecimiento por su participación, los disfraces se los habían regalado y ahora hacía libre uso de ellos, por eso, Hiro jalaba la capa del traje de Takato.

Mientras esto sucedía en la sala, Ruki observaba la luna en su patio, respiró hondó y sonrió recordando la presentación.

—Ruki ¿no vas a ir con los demás?—

—Mamá— se sobresaltó, no la había escuchado acercarse —voy en un momento más, necesitaba relajarme—

—Entiendo…. Gracias, Ruki, por participar—

La pelirroja se sonrojó, cuando su madre la halagaba o le hablaba con franqueza, ella no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—No… está bien… fue… fue divertido— admitió. Su madre sonrió enternecida

—Entremos a la casa—

—Si…—

Estando a punto de entrar, vieron que Jen se acercaba a ellas, seguía con su disfraz y con su firme caminar vaya que parecía un ser de las sombras.

—¿Puedo hablar con Ruki un momento?— preguntó educadamente

—Por supuesto— la señora Makino se retiró —no tarden—

Una vez que confirmaron estar solos, Jenrya habló.

—Discúlpame por asustarte— ella sabía a lo que se refería

—Debiste avisarme que sí vendrías—

—Cuando llegué tú ibas subiendo al escenario, creí que Shiuchon te diría, ella me vio llegar—

—Tu hermana es un pequeño y tramposo demonio— en ese momento Jen rio quedamente

—Pues veme, soy un demonio—

—Cierto…te queda—

—Gracias— sonrió, ella se sonrojó y él lo notó, por lo que cambió el tema —vi que te pusiste nerviosa y por eso intervine, no sé qué pasos te hayan enseñado por eso use los básicos en el baile… me disculpo por intervenir—

—Está bien, admito que fue de ayuda— ella desvió la vista al decir eso, cuando volvió a ver al chico, él estaba parado frente a ella

—Te queda el vestuario, te ves hermosa— y sin decir más se inclinó y le besó la mano educadamente, ella no supo cómo reaccionar y cuando estuvo a punto de llamarlo él se movió de forma rápida, la abrazó y besó en los labios con atrevimiento.

Fue un beso donde el chico puso todos los sentimientos que guardaba por la chica desde hacía un par de años, quiso mostrárselos en ese momento, ella no pudo reaccionar hasta poco después de terminar el beso, no deshizo el abrazo, por el contrario, se refugió más en él.

—Demonio tramposo— fue lo único que le dijo

—Lo admito, pero valió la pena— dijo al sentir que la chica lo abrazaba —vamos con los demás ¿o quieres que venga tu mamá por nosotros?—

No respondió nada, sólo se separó de él, lo tomó de la mano y caminaron a la sala.

Cuando llegaron a la sala vieron que los demás seguían con la fiesta y habían puesto música instrumental pero movida, la cual amenizaba bien el lugar. Cuando vieron llegar a la pareja, los chicos no dijeron nada, ya desde antes sabían que a Jen le interesaba Ruki y sabían que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que la convenciera, ahora confirmaban que lo había logrado.

La señora Makino sonrió al verlos, sabía que el chico de procedencia china no le era indiferente a su hija, aunque ella creyera que engañaba a todos; Ruki observó a sus amigos con detenimiento, no lograba seguirles el ritmo a todos pero sabía que no eran malas personas y se sentía contenta por tenerlos con ella.

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 _Listo, aquí termina esta breve historia que espero y les haya gustado… creo que me quedaron un poco fuera las personalidades pero me era necesario en algunos casos. También, espero no haber tenido muchos fallos, según yo lo revisé antes de subirlo pero, ya saben, hay algunos errores que se nos escapan, me disculpo de antemano._

 _Dudas, quejas, comentarios, no duden en dejar un review que será bien recibido y eternamente agradecido._

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

 **.**


End file.
